


Choose Your Own Adventure: The Party

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, CYOA, Caffeine Addiction, Choose Your Own Adventure, D&D inspired stats, Dance-Offs, Multi, Party, Work In Progress, awkward silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You go to a party. You meet friends new and old.Maybe you'll find romance.  Actually, not yet... I have to write those still.Maybe you'll get your friends together.Maybe you'll just have some fun.Find out in CYOA: The Party!Read Chapter 1's author notes for completion status and documents!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tutorial: Completed!  
Next Step: Opening and Crow routes
> 
> CYOA planning doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gwn2wx2xziNRQwYPRJfDYa9cuQhB4bCBLgSsgKEn9Pk/edit?usp=sharing

“Hello, fair reader! Are you ready to have some fun?” asks the author.

“There are a few ways to play this CYOA.

Choose your stats beforehand  
Let a roll of the dice determine everything  
Just go with your gut, and pick whichever option sounds right.

Why would a CYOA have stats?

Well, fair reader, take a look at THIS!” 

To continue, go to Chapter 2.  
If you’ve read this before and just want to get on with it, go to Chapter 6


	2. Chapter 2

The author asks you to dance and takes your hands.

If your coordination is 0-1, go to Chapter 3  
If it’s 2-4, go to Chapter 4  
If it’s 5+, then go to Chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3

You trip and fall over the author’s foot almost instantly.. What a fail!

“Oh, are you alright?” They offer you a hand.

You take their hand to get back up.

The story, luckily, isn’t over yet.

Go to Chapter 6 to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

You manage to hold up in this dastardly dance. You’re tired when it’s over.

“Are you alright? Come along now, we’ve got to get to Chapter 6.”

Go to Chapter 6 to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

You outperform the author in the dance, and they end up being the one to fall. Take that, author!

“Well! I wasn’t expecting that… Good job.”

To continue, go to Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, as you can see, fair reader, that’s why stats matter. You can reset them every time you play or keep them, or you can use a random number picker. Or just ignore this page and choose something. That works. Here are the stats. You have a range of 0-6 for all of them. Your most important stats will be **convincing and chatting.** This stat system is not yet complete. However, this page will have all the stats by the time this work is complete. You can read the official guide for getting routes once it is released, as well.”

Convincing  
Chatting  
Romanticness  
Awkwardness (less is “better” but really, who cares?)  
Coordination


End file.
